


Quiet

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr user alionandhisbear: "One of their brothers comes to stay so they have to be really quiet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

They know they probably shouldn’t be doing this, but then again, it’s been more than two days since they last fucked, and to be quite honest, they were both extremely horny.

When Dan and Phil needed help setting up the Dan and Phil Shop, they asked Martyn to help them, resulting in him staying at their house for a couple of days. It was his last night and Dan and Phil had done a pretty good job at keeping their hands to themselves. However, Dan had been teasing Phil this entire time and he’s pretty sure Phil’s had the last straw.

Once they were sure Martyn was in bed, Phil was on top of Dan, grinding their lengths together while their lips connected in a sloppy, uncontrolled kiss. Dan held onto Phil’s hips, bringing him closer than physically possible, pressing their bodies together. Their lips collide, fighting for dominance, Dan lets Phil take over, moaning into his mouth. Phil pulls away, causing Dan to pout.

“No making noises tonight, Dan. Don’t want to wake Martyn up before I pound that tight little hole of yours, now do we?” Phil teases, his hand trailing down Dan’s chest, squeezing his length. Dan bites his lips to hold back a moan and Phil chuckles darkly as he strokes Dan through his skinny jeans.

“I hate you,” Dan whispers, bucking his hips up to create more friction. Phil smiles innocently and unbuttons Dan’s jeans. He pulls them off, only to meet a bulge in Dan’s boxer briefs, the top already wet with precum.

“I think you love me,” Phil laughs, mouthing Dan’s erection through his boxers. Dan whimpers as Phil’s hot breath ghosts over his length, and moans when Phil licks over him. “No noises, Daniel.”

Dan exhales loudly and grips the duvet beneath him as Phil slides his boxers down, his cock finally being released from its boxer prison. Phil takes his dick into his mouth, bobbing his head while sucking lightly. Dan’s leg muscles tense as Phil takes his whole length, his throat swallowing around him. Phil comes back up, suckles the tip, and uses his hand to stroke the rest of Dan’s cock. Dan’s face is red now, his ears ringing as he tries to hold his breath, holding back the moans that he wants to let out. Dan wants to scream, and the thought of Martyn walking in on them wasn’t very appealing, but Phil was making it so hard to hold back.

When Phil pulls off, Dan makes a groan of protest, causing him to smirk. He takes Dan’s shirt off and the rest of his clothes off before crawling back on top of him for another kiss. He moves their bare lengths together, letting out a breathy moan into Dan’s mouth.

“Mmf, Phil, I need more. Fuck me,” Dan whines, wrapping his legs around Phil. He moves his hips against Phil, his head tilted back and his mouth open, shocks of pleasure running chills up his spine.

Phil reaches over to the bedside table and get their bottle of lube. He pours some onto his fingers and rubs them together, slowly inserting one into Dan’s clenching hole. He grips Dan’s cock again, causing Dan to let out a loud moan. He lets go and cups his hand over Dan’s mouth, smirking as his eyes widen.

“I. Said. Quiet,” Phil taunts, the pad of his forefinger tapping gently along Dan’s walls, making the younger squirm beneath him. He pushes a second finger in and spreads it gently, stretching his hole open. He pushes in deeper and looks down as he tries to manoeuvre his fingers to Dan’s prostate. He sees Dan’s cock twitch against his stomach and his whole body jolt, and he smirks to himself because he knows he’s found it. He could feel Dan breathing hard through his nose as he he rubs his finger over Dan’s spot again and again. Dan releases the duvet from his grip and holds onto Phil’s forearm, rubbing it so Phil knows he’s close.

Phil pulls his fingers out and turns his attention to Dan’s cock. It was hard, red, and leaking; a trail of precum sliding down his length. He uses his forefinger and thumb to rub up and down, making Dan squirm and buck his hips up. Dan can feel the want to come there in his gut, twisting and tying into knots, waiting for release. But it wasn’t happening, not with the rate Phil was going at. He curls his toes as he tries to control himself, but loses it when Phil kisses just the tip of cock. Dan’s hand shoots to Phil’s arm, yanking it away from his mouth. He leans in so he was just an inch away from Phil’s face.

“Fuck. Me. Now,” Dan demands, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a liberal amount onto his palm. He takes Phil’s cock into his hand and strokes fast, sending Phil into a spiral of bliss as he coats his length. Phil pushes Dan back down on the bed and lines himself up with the hole immediately. His tip just touches Dan’s entrance, teasing him just a bit more before he finished them off.

Wrapping his legs around Phil’s hips, Dan pushes himself onto Phil’s cock, letting out a long moan. Phil didn’t even care at this point, Dan was so tight around him, already bring him so close. Phil moves his hips into Dan, thrusting slowly at first. He lifts Dan’s legs up and rests them on his shoulders so he could move faster.

“Fuck,” Phil groans, thrusting in Dan, relishing in the sound of their hips slapping together. Dan didn’t say anything, his mind foggy and his body overtaken with pleasure, every little touch electrifying to him. Phil moves slightly and hits Dan’s prostate, causing him to curl into Phil, wrapping his arms around him, burying his face into Phil’s chest hair. His blunt fingernails scratch into the Phil’s shoulder blades.

“You feel so good, Dan. You’re so good for me,” Phil grits behind clenched teeth, his eyes squeezing shut as his brain turned to mush. His only thoughts were Dan, and his relentless whimpering, and how he was clenching around him, and fuck, just how fucking blissed out he looked right now. After a few more thrusts, Phil bends down and takes the bed sheet between his teeth, loving the way Dan moved to snuggle into the crook of his neck.

Dan takes his own cock in his hand and strokes along with Phil’s thrusts. Phil was moving at a fast pace, pounding on Dan’s prostate every time. Dan squeezes his own length and runs his thumb over his slit, collecting the precum that was bubbling over. His whole body jolts and he feels his release approaching fast.

“I’m coming,” Dan mewls, coming all over his and Phil’s stomach. He clenches his hole again, bringing Phil closer.

“Fuck!” Phil yells as his orgasm overtakes him, spilling into Dan in spurts. He was too tired to care that he probably woke his brother up, and he was far too tired to even think about what was to come. His mind was cloudy as he came down, smiling tiredly as he pulls out of Dan and collapses on top of him, causing Dan to let out an ‘oof.’

“You probably woke Martyn up,” Dan giggles, tracing patterns onto Phil’s back.

“I don’t care,” Phil replies sleepily before kissing Dan and drifting off into a peaceful rest.

-

“Bye, Martyn! I’ll see you maybe in Manchester someday?” Phil asks, hugging his brother goodbye. Dan already said his goodbye and was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from lunch.

“Of course you will,” Martyn smiles before gesturing Phil to come closer, his voice lowering to a whisper so Dan wouldn’t hear anything. “By the way, I heard everything last night. Try and keep it down a bit, next time, okay?”

Phil’s face turns red as he nods and closes the door behind Martyn. He walks into the kitchen to find Dan, who was drying the dishes. His cheeks were tinted slightly pink and it didn’t go unnoticed by Dan.

“What happened?” Dan asks, encasing Phil in a tight hug.

“Martyn heard everything.”

“And who was the one who told me to be quiet?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
